Prayer
by AngelicPyro
Summary: Everybody makes mistakes. And they come back to bite them, which is never fun.. unless you're observing.


Kiara Franklin wasn't pretty. She wasn't perfect. She wasn't what every man wanted. She knew this, and she didn't care. However, she was talented. Computers, and the graphics created by them had been a passion of hers for a very long time. Despite the fact that she was hardly 25 years old, she'd made a name for herself in her industry. So, when the WWE had called, asking for her to take up a new position, she'd agreed. She just hadn't known what she would be getting herself into.

You see, Kiara had never watched wrestling. She didn't know any of the wrestlers. However, Kiara did know someone by the name of Adam Copeland. They'd been together, back in earlier in the year, before he'd suddenly just cut off contact. She had been more hurt than she'd showed, but was over it now. She assumed it'd been because he was tired of banging the chubby chick. And she had no clue how very wrong she was.

On the flip side, Adam Copeland assumed Kiara watched wrestling, even though she'd never hinted at knowing who he was. She was scary, and had one hell of a temper, so he'd figured it'd be best not to talk to her when it came out about him and Amy. Who knows what she would do.

--

Kiara stumbled into the backstage area of where she'd been working that week. She had to go on the road with the wrestlers, because she was the only one who knew the program that now ran their entrance videos, and had to be on hand at all times, in case something went wrong. Her co-workers had warmed to her rather quickly, which made her happy. She wasn't best friends with them, but they weren't spiteful and hateful either.

"Are you excited to finally meet the wrestlers?" Jason asked, bouncing in. He was the cheeriest person could ever remember meeting. He had bright blue eyes and shaggy brownish-reddish hair. He was tall, at least to Kiara, who was only 5'5 in sneakers. Kiara had yet to see any of them, having only been working backstage. That would change today. Everything was set up to go, and they were dragging her out and about, until show time. "They" was Jason, Fred, and Meghan. The people she worked with on a daily basis. Kiara sighed, and shoved her glasses up her nose.

"No, not really Jason. I get ridiculed enough as is, but I guess I'll do it, so that you guys don't nag me into oblivion," she said, twisting her hair up and securing it with a pencil.

Fred watched silently from the doorway. He couldn't understand why she was so down on herself. Sure, she wasn't tall, blonde and leggy, but she _was_ pretty. She had long black hair that was almost always back away from her face, which was probably for the better. Behind the glasses she always wore were green eyes that sparkled prettily. Other than that, she was pretty much plain, but the eyes more than made up for it. And, regardless of what she thought, she wasn't fat. She had maybe 5 extra pounds on her. She was shaped like a woman was supposed to be shaped, soft curves as opposed to the harsh angles most women strived for. If Fred hadn't been gay, he probably would have gone for her.

"Boo!" he exclaimed next to her ear, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She jumped, before spinning on the spot and smacking him on the chest.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I did it 'cause I could. Meghan isn't working with us any more, she quit. I just heard from Stephanie McMahon," he said, watching her face closely. Meghan wasn't openly hostile towards Kiara, but she made snide little comments about the way Kiara dressed, the way she did her hair, the way she just didn't care about how she looked. Fred had never really been sure how or why Meghan had been hired. Kiara just shrugged.

"I know. I guess some big shot wrestler turned her down, and she said that she quit because she couldn't face the humiliation, or something. At least, that's the story she told me earlier, when she called me looking for sympathy. I secretly believe it has something to do with the "rumors" that she had a big orgy with a bunch of guys off the street last weekend, and now there are pictures all over the internet," Kiara said, her eyes sparkling even more. She was a computer geek, through and through. Despire the fact that she worked with them all day, she still kept up to date with things online as well. Fred planted a kiss on her forehead with a loud smacking sound. He knew she'd never take his affections the wrong way, he'd met her best friend, and he was just as gay.

"Ah. You're not going like that to meet the guys, are you?" he asked, frowning. Since it was all backstage and they were never on camera or anything, they pretty dressed however they wanted to dress. Kiara normally wore jeans and big t-shirts. While the look worked for her, Fred firmly believed she should wear something else than what she was wearing today. She looked like a hobo.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked, frowning just as much as he.

"You look like a hobo. Come on, we're going back to your hotel room and I'm picking something else out," he said, firmly grabbing her wrist. She snatched it away.

"I can't. I have to make sure that everything's going to go smoothly tonight, so I can actually watch the show," she said.

"Ahh, ever the perfectionist. All right. Give me your room key, and I'll pick something out for you."

Kiara sighed grudgingly, but handed over her key card. As he left, she turned to the computer and began going through files, making sure everything was perfectly timed. She found a couple of imperfections and fixed them, even though no one would ever have noticed. She got so wrapped up in her work that she didn't notice the hour and a half fly by, until Fred tapped her on top of the head. He had food, and clothes for her to wear. She groaned as she saw what she had to wear.

--

"I can't believe, out of everything I own, you're making me wear _this!_" she hissed at him as they walked out of the control room.

"Relax, you look fine," he said, laughing at her. Amongst her many pairs of jeans and hundreds of random t-shirts, sweaters and hoodies, he'd found a single sundress. It was a deep shade of red that matched her hair and skintone well, and brushed her calves. He really didn't understand why she was complaining. Jason trotted alongside them, not really paying attention. He was a nice enough guy, he just had too much energy about him.

"Are you going to recognize anyone? I mean, God knows you've spent enough time looking over their entrance videos," Jason interjected. Kiara just shrugged.

"Actually, no. I wasn't focusing on faces, I was focusing on how well the pieces meshed and how well the pyros lined up with the music," Kiara said. She ran a hand irritably over her face as the door to the wrestlers' area opened. What she saw almost made her regret ever taking the phone call from Mr. McMahon.

"Oh my god.." she breathed. It was Adam. With some little redhead in his lap? What the hell? Fred stepped away from her slightly as her eyes narrowed. He'd seen her give that look to Meghan, and it always chilled him slightly. Before he could even think to grab her, she walked right over to Adam Copeland, who looked up at her in shock.

"Do you care to explain?" she whispered, her voice deadly. The woman on his lap smirked at her, until Kiara sent her a glare.

"Oh, am I finally meeting your wife, baby?" Amy asked, running a finger up and down his chest, and paying no attention to how uncomfortable he looked.

"Oh hell, you have a wife too? Jesus Adam, how many women do you have? I mean, really, you can hardly satisfy one, why would you even think of having three?" Kiara asked, stepping slightly closer. By now, she'd attracted of every man in the backstage area. No one particularly cared for Adam Copeland and Amy Dumas. They were both more arrogant than they had the right to be.

"He satisifies me just fi--" Amy started indiginantly, before Kiara cut her off with a look.

"Does she know about me, Adam? Or did you keep me a secret? Did you tell her that, while you were running around on your wife with _her_, you were running around on her with _me?_ Somehow, I doubt it. You don't have the balls for it," Kiara hissed, relishing at the fact that Amy was looking amazingly upset and confused now. Kiara recognized that look, and had the redhead not been such a bitch, she would have felt for her.

"Hmm.. I'll take that as a no," Kiara said, smirking. Casually raising an eyebrow, she turned and began to wander off.

"Now wait just a fucking minute here! Who the hell are you to accuse Adam of cheating on _me?_ I mean, what else could he possibly want?" Amy demanded, standing up and slowly running her hands down her body. Kiara bit her lip to keep from laughing as she heard a random guy yell out "A woman!" at the question. Amy's head whipped around and she glared at the crowd.

Glenn Jacobs stood in the crowd. He was the one that Amy was looking to glare at, but she didn't know that. He found himself being rather taken by this new girl. Suddenly, he felt a nudge in his ribs, and turned to his side slightly to look at Shawn Michaels, a man he'd known for quite sometime. Shawn grinned up at him and said "Twenty bucks on the new girl."

--

Kiara just stared at Amy.

"You want to know what else he could want? Well, let's start with your face. How many containers of foundation did you go through? Evidently not enough, it's not enough to hide that chin. Now then, moving down. Your boobs. I got one word for you: nasty. That skin has been stretched so much it looks like moldy old paper. I'd recommend getting them re-done. On our descent.. your uh.. 'area.' How about a place that doesn't make it seem like he's throwing a hot dog down a hallway, huh? I bet he'd like at least some of that," Kiara said, her face impassive. She genuinely didn't care, she'd gotten over Adam months ago. She just hated pretentious bitches like this one.

"You bitch.." Amy said, in what she hoped was a dangerous voice.

"Yeah, I know, what's your point? Oh, and by the way, just to prove that I have had Adam, his birthmark is exactly an inch and a half to the left of his.. yeah. But you can only see it if he shaves," Kiara grinned brightly before walking back over to the men she interacted with regularly. A plan had begun to form in her head.. oh, how perfect.

**I know, I'm dead. Here's story numba three! Review, pwease?**


End file.
